


This Too Will Mend...

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie attempts to fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Too Will Mend...

Annie was a skilled girl, she may be an avox but she has been taught how to fix things, to mend them so the breaks or tears never show. She is sat at Katniss' bedside, silently sewing a new pin to the girl's shirt. She knows Haymitch had loved her once but she was here to help Katniss. Katniss had treated her shyly at first, unused to saying nothing to the girl and now, when she spoke it was with a careful new casual tone. They had been caught once, Annie tucking Katniss' shirt into her skirt, attempting to help her look neat. People had, thankfully, thought nothing of it for a while before they understood what had happened. Katniss played as if she had no idea what they meant. Still, when Katniss woke she had smiled softly. 

"Still intent on mending my bad habits..."

Annie had flushed, but nodded.


End file.
